


鲸歌

by Lather_iloveusk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lather_iloveusk/pseuds/Lather_iloveusk
Summary: 〉〉情人节企划〉〉国设usk〉〉Serious Drama〉〉软科幻
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	鲸歌

**Author's Note:**

> 〉〉情人节企划  
> 〉〉国设usk  
> 〉〉Serious Drama  
> 〉〉软科幻

咯哒……咯哒……

皮鞋敲击地面的声响由远及近，从暗处挪移到驻足等候的黑色人影旁，最后停在一窗幽暗的海水前。

英国与美国沉默地站在巨大的水族缸下。

“所以这就是你的情人节计划。”英国微微侧脸问美国。

他的半边脸被笼在靛蓝，另半边埋藏于阴影，仿佛蓝黑两色的丝网印刷物。

美国凝视着海水，似乎有什么庞大的物体从睡梦中醒来，在角落里活动了一下身躯，在深远的地方发出好似钢铁缓慢弯折的声音。水流与气泡随之涌流，咕噜噜滚过玻璃，碾碎了头顶泻下的光。

“你还记得亚曼吗？”美国开口。

“那个因为过度思乡而zi杀的物理学家？”

“所有人都认为他是过度思乡zi杀的。”他转过头来看向英国。

“这是世界上最后一只座头鲸。”美国把头扭了回去，那只鲸醒了。

它慢慢显现出轮廓，出现在两人眼前。这是一只成年雄性座头鲸。它贴着玻璃游过，人类头颅大小的眼是它的舷窗，它悬停了一会儿，里面的世界对两人视若无睹。其脸面褶沟由下颚平行延伸去，巨大胸鳍刮蹭过玻璃发出沉闷声响，已然愈合的光滑疤痕与黑白两色的纹路交织，组成了这支覆满藤壶和䲟鱼的沉船的一部分。它潜下来游了一圈，换气，遂又游回到阴影当中去。但是它没有继续沉睡，因为两人时不时就能听到它在窗后发出的悲怆叫声。

“你是说，VR影像。”

“嗯。”

“他销毁了一切，只留下了这个。”美国拿出一颗苹果大小的深蓝色立方体，“这就是他在里面储存的东西。”

“一只座头鲸？”

“我们一开始也是这么认为的，但是后续发现这只座头鲸的故事并不简单。它是一位日本海洋生物学家费了好大的气力救回来的。他们在夏威夷浅海发现它在已然死去的伴侣旁游弋哀鸣，不肯离去也不肯进食——此时它本应该启程迁往阿拉斯加觅食了。”

“他们把它带回去救治，放生后不久却发现追踪器传回的位置不再移动，于是人们派出科研船，发现它已经死了，形成了鲸落。”

“所以这是它接受救治期间段留下的影像。”

“对。这也是童年时期的亚曼所看到的。他与那个海洋生物学家的女儿是朋友。在那对父女死后他经常来看它。”

英国沉默了一会儿。座头鲸在幽深的海水后发出断断续续的悲鸣，人类未曾探明过鲸歌的含义，那究竟是呜咽还是悼词无从得知，但是可以确信的是，它永远听不到应答了。

这让英国想到了二十世纪晚期的一部电影。但是那里面没有任何人死去，也没有动物死去。

“嗯。那么他建造的绝对不仅仅是一个盛放忧伤童年的水缸。”英国往四周张望，整个展厅也是个封闭的立方体。

“是的。我们检查了这个房间的每一处，没有发现暗门的存在。就在案件毫无进展的时候某个探员想：‘一个十一岁的孩子在看到鲸鱼时会干什么？他肯定整个人都贴在玻璃上了！’”

“于是我们重新播放录像，把手掌贴了上去——以一个十一岁孩子的高度。虽然一开始没有触发，但是这已经很接近触发条件了。最后我们发现得在它潜下来悬停那段时间，手掌与它的眼睛重合，就会触发这个。”美国按照以上步骤，等到座头鲸缓缓游过的时候将手掌贴上去，接触面微微亮了一下。

随即，他们右手边的墙面上闪现了一条发着白光的竖线，它迅速向两旁展开形成一个拱门。门之后是一条海底隧道，各类海洋生物在他们周身盘旋，蝠鲼、海龟、小鲨鱼和漂亮的小型鱼类在珊瑚堡垒与通天的海藻森林中穿梭。紧跟其后的是一条走廊，尽头的矩形扩散着发出光亮。

同方才的房间一样，走廊漆成了深蓝，穹顶很高，高得没入了一片漆黑之中，但却有星光在其间闪耀，仿佛万千鳞片在海水中浮沉。其下悬挂着泡沫做的海洋生物模型，大多是鲸、海豚这类美丽的大型生物。到了走廊的尽头，头顶悬挂的模型变成了各种星体，而壁绘的星点逐渐汇聚又分散，就成为了真正的星空。

他们走出去的时候花了点时间才适应外界的亮度。两人站在水族馆的门口，发现方才出来的门已经被锁上了，而且锁锈死了。

“……这是惊悚向的密室逃脱VR游戏吗？”英国在看清周身的环境后问。

他们身处于一个废弃的水族乐园中，方才他们所在的水族馆外观呈不规则形状，有些像孩童不太成功的陶艺作品。钴蓝和白色的墙体上画了一些卡通人物，但是由于雨水的侵蚀、钢筋锈蚀膨胀撑开混凝土，墙皮脱落得七七八八，配套的卡通游乐设施的涂料也剥脱了，绿色与蓝色的海豚伤痕累累。若是仔细探索这个乐园，会发现它只是一个更大的立方体，一道无形的屏障将他们与水族乐园之外的世界隔离开来。似乎在他们走出来的一瞬间，世界便瞬间衰颓，时间推进了几十年。

“我们出门时也被这一幕吓到了，但是这不是他故意的。从我们进入程序起，这里的时间就开始以指数的方式加快流逝。”美国说，他们周身的环境迅速变化起来，植物以肉眼可见的速度侵蚀瓦解着地面。

“他是个物理学家，负责研究超弦计算机。他试图通过建立更精准的模型来预测我们在航行中会遇到的困难。超弦计算机的容量可以容纳庞大的计算量，这就是他计算并导出的影像。通常，我们通过往模型中输入各种参数，以预见迁徙航道上的渔网、冰山，可以探索到暖流、寒流，可以定位鱼群、虎鲸……”

“只是在这个程序里，大多数参数都是设置好的，我们只能作为游客，无法控制进程。”美国说着。

紧接着日夜迅速更替，云卷积又舒展，闪电撕裂天空，雨倾下，发间和面颊却没有任何感觉。

“而他做到了在原子级别模拟整个宇宙……按理来说我们得一个一个输入所有原子的状态，也就是参数，才能模拟我们的宇宙……”在雨水的腐蚀下混凝土进一步碎裂，在他们头顶崩裂，美国把英国拉到一边，但还是有一块不大不小的碎块砸向英国，但它维持不变的重力加速度径直穿过了他的手臂。远方有什么巨大的东西爆炸了，渡鸦四起，一切都快放了火光腾起烧红了半边天，超声波震碎了他们周身所有的玻璃。

“……但是有那么一刻是什么都没有的。”英国在震惊当中说，不知道是因为爆炸还是这个发现。

“对，他模拟出了我们所在，我们曾在的世界。”

他们在互相搀扶中站起来，这就是他们所离开的旧世界。幸存的人类离开了这里，一批留守在太空城，一批远航寻找新的家园。昼夜更替越来越快，流星在短暂的黑夜划过天空，此时的时间应该已经流逝了一百年。他们看见纽约、柏林，曾经是钢筋丛林的城市如今已经变成了真正的森林，玻璃与灯火消失在了候鸟的世界，星辰再次变成了它们的罗盘；他们看见伦敦与巴黎再次被沼泽占领，回到了当年罗马人发现时的模样……越来越快，这远超过了自转解体的极限，但他们知道，这只是一段影像而已，时间流逝了两百年，冰雪消融，聚沙成塔，堤坝崩溃，标志性建筑、桥梁倒塌……

越来越快。他们看见河流再一次奔流，科罗拉多河几百年以来再次以洪流汇入海湾，泰晤士河冲垮了桥梁；他们看见加利福尼亚与拉斯维加斯重回荒漠，毒蛇与蝎子在枯井旁游荡，农田变回野牛奔腾的原野……冰川时期到来了，冰盖逐渐延伸，直到夏季的赤道都是一片白雪皑皑。荒芜世界整整包裹了他们十分钟，然后冰雪才得以消融，冰舌卷着地表的残渣拖拽，迎来冰川后时代的第一个春天。

最后的最后，时间流逝速度逐渐拨回到正常，他们身处在一片微黄的及腰的草原中。人类存在过的一切痕迹都被抹去了，这个短暂而璀璨的文明的残留物，最后都同那些鹦鹉螺一起成了地质层上的一条线。

天空湛蓝，只有一丝云斜在正中央。微风清抚着他们的脸颊，仿佛回到了最初他们相遇的时刻，但是这里没有别人，人类。

“他预见了人类永选不能返回的家，和没有尽头的宇宙航行。”美国轻声说道。他向英国的方向伸出手，但是只握住了一缕风。

他转过头去，方才英国所在的位置已经空无一人。

美国看着天空上方的一处，人们本可看见珠串似的太空城，但现在那里澄澈干净。

天空迅速暗下、沉淀成靛蓝，繁星布满天幕，各种星体模型缓缓垂下。虎鲸、白鲸在头顶摇晃，美国周身的环境恢复成水族馆里模样。他从挂满模型的走廊回到海底隧道，那里所有的生命都已经不在了，死去的海藻形同枯木，珊瑚褪色仅剩白骨。

他走回到展厅，无疑，那只座头鲸也不在了，但它的声音似乎还在这个空间里回荡。

美国拉来了一把凳子，独自坐在巨大而空荡的玻璃前。深蓝色包裹住了他，暗淡的光线从上方投下，他像是被装在了深海中的一个玻璃方块里。美国知道自己在半梦半醒间，英国早就与他深爱的旧世界沉到海床，留他在空荡的宇宙航行。在宇宙这片黑色的海域，是否有路过的鲸会来探望这个孤独的魂灵？此时此刻，他取代了孤鲸，困于水缸，而那只座头鲸早在一个世纪之前就得到了解脱，永眠于海底。

那么谁来解救他呢？他想。梦里的英格兰似乎都不比从前清晰。他在做梦，像那只鲸一样。在它最后的时日里，在座头鲸孤独而混沌的梦里，它又会梦到什么呢？

也许它会梦到它的伴侣、鲸群。同伴之间的呼唤汇成了河流远去，展厅里的光随着他下坠的意识开始缓慢暗淡、熄灭。在落入深渊之前，他又听到了咯哒、咯哒的声音。

那声音由远及近，从上层传来，从外部的世界传来，好似声呐，又好似监测仪，以预测出迁徙航道上的渔网、冰山，探索暖流、寒流，定位鱼群、虎鲸……

美国沉睡了过去，落入梦中的梦里。

他们在黑暗的荒漠中前行，没有人能听懂鲸的声音。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 致敬：《逃离方块》《星际迷航4：抢救未来》
> 
> 参考：《蓝色星球1》《蓝色星球2》《人类消失之后》《镜子》刘慈欣
> 
> 希望不是太晦涩 有一点点与jojo的联动


End file.
